Just, Chill
by XxDei-KunxX
Summary: Read the Teaser!
1. Teaser Chapter

Teaser.

* * *

Just shut up!

Dei, Uni, Naru, Kii, John, and Kim are all students at Matsuda University. This Story involves Yaoi (DeixUni) Yuri (NaruxKii) and Hentai (john x Kim.)

Any Likeleness or resemblance to anyone in the the real world is purely concidential and in no way is related to He/She.

I hope you Like it!!!!

* * *

*Contains Sexual refrences, Crude behaivour, Swearing. May not be sutible for children under 18.


	2. Chapter 1

Naru: February 13th, 2018

I glanced at Dei's student Profile one last time before opening the door. As I wrapped my fingers around the chilly door handle, I bumped into Him. My head went automatically up, to meet his light brown eyes.

"Naru, What the Hell are you doing in my student profile?" He asked, irritated. His cheeks were as red as a rose. He was in Awe.

"Nothing..." I responded in a cute way.

"Both of you, Get the Fuck out of here." Said the vulgar janitor.

"What in the world were you doing in the student profiles? Especially in MINE!" He growled, under his breath. He blushed even harder.

"I Dunno." I responded. He marched to his Dorm room.

Dei: February 13th, 2018.

"Can you believe it Uni-Kun? I caught that girl in my profile again!" I fussed. Naru, has always been after me. Ever since the day that I defended her from some asshole trying to put a pill in her drink.

"Actually, I can." Uni said. He was my significant other. whenever i disagreed to something, he would always have to agree and spite me.

"Well, I Cant!" i said in a loud whisper. I stomped to my bed where Uni was sitting, and quietly sat next to him. He awkwardly stared at me, and I did the same.

"Finish your homework?" I asked, to a now half asleep Uni. I heard complete nonsense out of his mouth. I was curious why he was so tired all of a sudden. Of course, He was at the bar trying to pick up girls as his custom. One of them most likely drugged him up to steal his kidneys or something. He left pretty early, to think about it. Uni would stay until 22:00 partying, considering it was only 15:32. Just, weird.

"Right. Well you sleep now." I said as i grabbed the quilt and put it over his knocked out body. He drooled a bit on my bed, but I didn't mind when it came to Uni. I've known him since Primary school.

Uni: February 13th, 2018.

I slipped into something a bit more casual and strolled over to the bar on matsuda University's campus. I made sure I had everything; Condoms, Fake ID, and cash. Dei usually jogged at this time. He said that it was better like that, instead of the mornings. I wouldn't know, though.

"ID?" mumbled the bouncer when I approached him. I flipped out the fake, and gained entry into heaven on campus. All the instructors would come here to mellow out, so I usually laid low in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Uni. Back to get wasted?" Said Mr . Kiske. I was actually his nephew. He poured me a glass of sake. His rewards were awesome. All I really needed to do is make sure Dei wasn't asleep during his class. Kiske said it was too much disrespect to go unnoticed.

"Thanks." I mumbled. About two hours later, I decided to get the hell out of there. Kiske would see me tomorrow. I brought a Coca-Cola outside, but to my knowledge, there was nothing in it. The Lesbian Bar tender I tried to pick up two weeks ago slipped a Date Rape drug into my drink. I walked into my dorm before Dei was around the corner. I spoke with him when he came in, and That's all I can remember.


	3. Chapter 2

February 14, 2018 :: Dei

I woke up with a sudden hunger for ramen noodles, which was weird because I never did anything to provoke a stereo type. Pots and pans clattered and crashed to the floor as soon as I opened the cupboard. Surprisingly, Uni never awoke from his sleep. I boiled water in a small teapot to prepare this delectable, instant food. The water would take awhile so, I hit the showers.

The steaming, warm water hit my face as I poured it. Afterward, I sat in the bathtub with a white, small towel on my head. As soon as I heard the teapot almost explode, I made an attempt to jump out of the shower; a plan which was not well thought. As a result, I fell and hit my head. Hard. I neglected to reach for my towel, so I was naked when I walked out.

"Morning, Dei-Kun!~" Uni said as he was pouring the boiling water into my ramen. He looked really cute. Uni was wearing pink bunny Pajamas. His blonde hair made it even harder for me to resist his cuteness. Although, he never likes to go out on dates with girls.

"Morning, Uni-Kun. When did you get up?" I asked. Still not realizing that I didn't have a towel, I tried to look as cute as possible.

"I'm, not telling~" he said with a wink to follow. Afterward, he pointed at my uncovered nether regions and giggled. I ran to the bathroom to grab my towel, which must have been lonely. As I reached for my ramen, I slipped on some water that was left here when I exited the bath room. I fell unto Uni and landed an accidental kiss.

"Dei-Sempai, By this, what do you mean?" Naru said whilst barging in with her laptop. One of my stories appeared on the screen. I secretly wrote about Uni and I. My pen name was Kayleb.

"oh, dei-sempai... I didn't know you and uni were like THAT. " naru said. My jaw dropped.

"naru-Chan, it's not like that." I said nervously.

"Right. Well then, Ill be off." she said while exiting the room.

⌠Dei-Kun..■ Uni said before he punched my head. ⌠There is no Kissing me. Ever.■ He added. He stormed out of the room.

Febuary 14, 2018 :: Uni

I flashed my fake ID to the bouncer, but had a little troube because I was wearing Bunny Pjs. I walked to my usual corner seat, where Uncle Kiske awaited for me. His face was near laughter, as he saw a cute boy walking over with a bottle of Sake.

⌠Uncle, im having a bit of trouble.■ I said.

⌠Is it with that clothes?■ Kiske muttered. I slammed my fist on the table, cracking it a bit. I was pissed, and Kiske wasnt making it any better.

⌠So, whats wrong?■ He finally said, seriously. I sat down and drank two shots of sake before telling him.  
⌠I, Love Dei.■ I shamelessly admitted. His face was that of disbelif, but he thought for a sec, and noticed that I was gay.

⌠What do you want me to do about it?■ Kiske muttered with an unsure face. I sighed.

⌠ill see what I can do.■ he added.

Febuary 14, 2018 :: Dei

I walked to class with my head looking down at the floor. I cant belive he hit me, when it wasnt my fault!

⌠Yo, Dei-Kun■ Kiske said. As he approached me, I was thinking what I did wrong this time.

⌠Kiske-Sempai, what a pleasure it is to see you.■ I said, trying to be civil.

⌠Listen, Uni-Kun really loves you, so act a little better and civil toward him, Please?■ asked Kiske. I smiled.

* * *

Right, the Squares and lines are supposed to be "" but FF messed up.


End file.
